


Energy spent!

by spikewil



Series: Safe Haven [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Other, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: Here I will post the smutty and explicit chapters that my muse needed to get out of the way. They still fit the story, but i prefer to keep that main story....sort of innocent. :)





	1. Lily

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter falls after chapter 'Stern talking'.

Lily had gone for a walk, thinking about her mother’s words. What did she want out of these days? The attention the three men showed her was something she hadn't experienced before. But she wasn't looking for a relationship long term right now. So, if one of them were to be up for just an adventure during these days, then she would not object. Lily did realize she would need to be clear headed before she started anything with either of these men.

Sehun remembered their conversation with Ann and as much as he would be interested in a long-term relationship, he did realize he was not in a situation that could handle that, especially not long distance. But maybe she would be interested in just a few one-night stands. He walked further into the garden and found her on the bench, enjoying the sun.

Lily felt someone sitting next to her and slowly looked to her left. Smiling at him as she turned around.

"Lily, before we go any further, I need you to know I am not interested in a relationship right now. My schedules and appointments are not letting me right now. And I will understand if you don't want to be near me because of this. But if you just want to meet up for some stress relief times just let me know."

Lily grinned. This felt perfectly within her plans and stood up. She settled into his lap, straddling his legs before placing her arms around his neck. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his. Open kisses followed and she felt his hands trail from her shoulders down her sides and resting them on her hips, pulling her closer to him until her chest was squished against him.

The kiss deepened and she grasped his hair to pull him closer while his hands cupped her ass, fingers trailing further down, tapping her core through the jeans she was wearing. Why did she decide to wear pants today? Lily moaned loudly when Sehun lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he walked back to the house, not breaking their kiss.

****

Ann watched wide eyed as her daughter was carried through the kitchen into the hallway assumingly upstairs. The boys with her watched it all with wide eyes and blushing faces. Lily took her advice then.

Maya and Emma stared at Lily and Sehun as they walked to the elevator not even sparing them a glance, so focused on each other. They left Hoseok and Jungkook behind in the elevator. Both men relieved that they had decided not to go further with their feelings after talking with Ann. But happy for the two that rushed to Lily's bedroom.

When Maya and Emma rounded the corner into the kitchen, they stopped, blushed and turned around.

****

Sehun went back into the kitchen to the hallway, waiting for the elevator to bring them to the second floor to her bedroom. Neither noticed the stunned looks of the others. He was focused on getting this woman naked against him. With some adjusting, he managed to open her bedroom door and close it by pressing Lily against it.

Lily noticed quickly that Sehun managed to get them into her bedroom and he let her stand in front of her. He broke their kiss just to remove his shirt and moving his fingers along the buttons of her blouse, slowly unbuttoning them one by one exposing little bits of skin. Goosebumps appeared on her skin where his fingers trailed down.

Sehun was admiring the light toned skin that appeared as he removed her blouse. A red laced bra was exposed, and his hands cupped her small mounts as his thumb rubbed against her nipples, making them stand hard against his thumb. He reached behind and unlocked the clasps, making the lace fall from her body.

She looked at him with wide eyes as he explored her body. Lily shivered as his warm breath went from her neck to her breasts to her bellybutton. Each piece of skin was kissed. She felt treasured as he caressed her skin softly. His fingers connected with the button of her jeans and before she knew it, she was standing in her lacy panties in front of him.

Sehun smirked at the lust in her eyes as she panted throughout his ministrations. He quickly undid his own jeans and removed them from his body, leaving him naked before her. His shaft hardening quickly as he continued to stare at her. He couldn't contain himself, he linked his fingers under the lace and ripped the cloth from her body leaving her completely naked before his eyes.

Lily watched him grab a condom and stared at his fingers rolling down the condom. She jumped up and held him tightly as she proceeded to kiss him deeply, feeling her wet core connecting with the tip of his cock. She slowly let herself sink down. His hands tightened on her cheeks as she sank down, taking him fully into her. Her walls tightening as she adjusted to his girth.

He walked her backwards to her bed and while staying within her, Sehun laid her down on her bed to the edge. Placing her legs over his shoulders, he leaned down, spreading her wide open before he started thrusting inside her.

Sehun was listening intently on her moans as it turned louder and louder with each thrust. He was reaching his high quickly and reached down between their bodies

Lily arched her back tightly as Sehun played her like a violin. She screamed as her first orgasm slammed through her, tightening her walls causing Sehun lose his controlled thrusts and shoot his load. Ignoring his cock's sensitivity, he continued thrusting and flicking his fingers across her nub, chasing her second orgasm. She lay on her bed, legs spread wide, Sehun still between her legs and his soft cock inside her, breathing heavily and oh so tired.

Sehun smiled gently as he pulled out, earning more moans from the girl below him. He removed the condom, placing a knot in it and tossing it in the wastebasket near her bed. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned her up before lifting her up and laying her down in her bed. After cleaning himself, he joined her in bed for a quick snuggle and nap before going back downstairs.


	2. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This smut chapter falls after Chapter 11: Siwon of the Safe Haven story.

Joy held onto her towel tightly. She had agreed on showering with Yoongi, but she was shaking so much from nerves, she didn't know what to do with herself.

Yoongi noticed and held out his hand. "Let's leave our swimming wear on okay? Until you are confident enough."

She nodded but on the inside she was crying. How was he so gentle and understanding? She took his hand and together they stepped under the spray, only to jump against him and to the end of the shower.

Yoongi let out an unmanly shriek when the cold-water spray hit his crotch before his arms were holding a warm Joy against his body as she too jumped back from the spray. They looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

Joy reached out and adjusted the faucet to create a warmer spray before she pulled Yoongi back under the waterfall. Still giggling, Yoongi grabbed the soap and questioningly looked at her. She nodded and grabbed his hand that held the soap and guided his hand to her neck where he washed her skin, slowly to her shoulders. Joy turned around and felt him slide the soap bar across her back. She gasped when he pulled her bikini strap away from her back to wash underneath. He traveled lower and trailed her lower back, his fingers touching skin just underneath her bikini panties, dipping in the hollow of her crack.

Yoongi grinned as his eyes trailed the soap buds on her body. He kneeled on the tiles and washed her feet and went back up her legs, her knees and her thighs. His fingers trailed gently against the skin of her round ass, they were fitting perfectly in his hands. He quickly looked down to find the soap bar that he lost and when he looked back, Joy had turned around and he was looking straight her covered crotch. He coughed and began to soap up the front of her legs, his fingers touching higher and higher and he stood up. He looked into her eyes when he caressed her still covered vagina. He pressed on the nub and rubbed circles around before stopping and continued soaping up her belly, dipping his thumb in her belly button which caused her laughed. He smiled and continued soaping her breasts, creating a friction on her nipples, turning them harder than they already were.

It took a few moments for Joy to notice that Yoongi was no longer touching her. She opened her eyes and saw he was holding out the soap bar to her. Her eyes light up and took the bar. She looked into his eyes and saw him turn shy. Just like she did with him, he grabbed her hand and guided her to his neck. Joy drew circles with the bar of soap from his neck to his shoulders. Yoongi turned around so she could do his back. Her hands sliding with long strokes across his back to his lower back. She smiled as she copied his action, sliding her fingers underneath the swim shorts over the swell of his buttocks.

Her eyes widened when she heard him moan. She soaped up her hands with soap buds and washed his muscled thighs, knees and calves. His feet were last, and she heard him giggling when she touched the soles of his feet. She used her nails to trail her fingers back up as she stood in front of him.

Yoongi moaned and blushed when her nails made their way over his hard cock that caused a tent in his swim shorts. He reached out and slid his fingers under her swim pants and cupped her vagina, two fingers resting at her entrance, palm pressing against her nub. He made circular movement with his hand and she groaned loudly.

Joy mimicked his movements and slipped her hand around his hard cock, taking him out of the swim shorts to make her movements easier. She stepped closer to him and moaned, gasping when that step caused his fingers slip inside of her.

Their eyes focused on each other as they worked in unison to get each other to the high of an orgasm. Their hands moving faster until they both lost the rhythm as they fell over the edge. Their screams covered by the sounds of the water. When Joy came back from her high, her core throbbing for more, she turned the faucet of and removed her hand from his soft cock. She placed his shorts back in place as they still had to walk back to her room on the other side of the hallway.

Yoongi slid his hand out of her panties and licked his fingers, tasting her juices and moaned, closing his eyes. He heard her gasp before she took the large towel and wrapped it around her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her bedroom.

*****

Ann looked from the stairs as Yoongi disappeared into her Joy's bedroom. If they thought the water could cover all those noises, they will be sadly disappointed tomorrow morning.


	3. Ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what to say...Ann is kinky.

Chapter 8:  
They were thankful the kitchen was free as hands became more demanding in finding skin. Frantic kisses on mouths, cheek, earlobes and neck. Necks were littering with hickies. A thigh pressed against, friction needed to get off. Moans turning louder until they heard a squeak. Slowly they turned their heads towards the door opening and noticed two figures hastily walking away.

"Kitchen is probably not a good idea. Want to find one of the nooks?"

Continued:

"No, no nooks. You both are coming to my bedroom," Ann said, as she stood up from the floor. She was thankful that the girls didn't see her, that would have been most unfortunate.

She looked at her men, adjusted their jeans and shirts before grabbing their asses, squeeze tightly and pushed them forward. Ann couldn’t help but grin at the twin moans she received. On the way to her bedroom, the men did their best not to touch her or each other. The moment she locked her bedroom door, she ripped both their shirts off. Her shirt went flying, her bra following quickly. Jeans removed, socks tossed away until the only item each were wearing was shorts and panties.

Leeteuk placed his hands-on Ann's hips and took her lips, kissing her deeply. Her arms went around his neck as she kissed him back. His hands traced over her back, shoulders until he rested them on her ass, squeezing the cheeks hard. He grinned as he heard her moan. He took the edges of her panties and ripped it apart, leaving her bare naked in front of Eunhyuk's eyes who had come closer and pressed himself against her back.

Eunhyuk pulled her away from Leeteuk and turned her around, claiming her mouth and tongue. Biting her lips and sucking on her tongue. Ann moaned loudly, causing him to move away from the kiss. Her eyes blown wide open as she panted, her hands gripping his hair tightly as she lifted up her lower body. He looked over her shoulder down to her ass and saw Leeteuk spreading her ass cheeks and licking her rosebud. He quickly lifted her and laid her down on her back on the bed, legs spread wide.

She let them have their way with her for few minutes until she turned the tables. She flipped Eunhyuk on his back and straddled him. Ann leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Help me get Leeteuk on his back and his hands holding the bedpost in the back." She watched his eyes widen, but Ann grinned when he nodded.

Leeteuk knew something was going when Eunhyuk and Ann looked at him with the same suspicious look on their face. He shivered when Eunhyuk stood up from the bed and walked towards him. Hands on his hips, guiding him to lay on the bed, hands pinning his arms against the headboard of the bed. He arched his neck to see cuffs appear from below the mattress. Before he knew it, his wrists were wrapped in silk cuffs. His attention was snapped back to his legs when he felt two pair of hands placing his legs in place. How many secrets did this bed hold? His body flushed deep red when he looked at the ceiling and saw himself in the mirror, spreading wide; arms up and legs straight up, V shape.

Eunhyuk was stunned at how Ann displayed Leeteuk and couldn't stop staring at his lovers’ gorgeous body. He laid next to him on his side, head resting on his left arm as his right hand caressed his lips, dipping in to have Leeteuk suck on them. When he felt them wet enough, he removed and trailed them down his throat, and dipped them gently in his jugular notch. He looked up at Ann for direction when he noticed that she took out a bag out of the cabinet and a meep escaped his throat.

Ann looked up at hearing the small sound. "Tell him every step I am doing to his body." and smiled softly until her man nodded and went back to Leeteuk's ear to start his story. Leeteuk was entranced with staring at himself in the mirror.

Eunhyuk leaned towards Leeteuk and started his story. "Ann took out a bag with toys. She…uhm…oh…she took out a cock ring." He stopped talking for a few seconds as he watched her click the ring around Leeteuk's erection tightly under his balls. "You look gorgeous displayed like this. Open wide…I hope I get to play with you too…I am….I am going to take my chance." he reached down and pinched a nipple, causing the man below him arch his back attracting Ann attention. 

Ann was listening to Eunhyuk's story and she knew she was affecting him as well but what she didn't want was him already playing without permission. She took the wooden paddle and aimed strategically, receiving a yelp for her efforts. "No touching until I say so. No worries, I won't be skipping you, gorgeous."

Leeteuk giggled despite the situation and he looked at Eunhyuk. "Tell me what she is doing, besides spanking you."

Eunhyuk rubbed his buttock softly, the sting leaving slowly. He faced back to Leeteuk and stared at the lust filled eyes "She has many paddles, the one she used on me has a w….word…on it. Damn, wait can you see in the mirror what word is on my butt?" 

Leeteuk laughed "It said SLUT" his laughter turned into moans when a hand surrounded his cock, a light squeeze.

Ann tapped Eunhyuk's foot and without words guided him in a hands and knees position. She adjusted some strings and Leeteuk's legs were folded to take away the cramps in his upper legs, but exposing his entrance more clearly. Both men moaned at each other’s position. She lubed two of her fingers of each hand and circled both exposed rosebuds causing both bodies to shiver. She pressed them in until the first knuckle, let them get used to it and pressed deeper. Moans filled her bedroom. Ann started thrusting her fingers deeply and started scissoring. The moans pitched high and low and much louder. She stilled and added a third finger inside. After a minute or so, she removed all fingers and grabbed two condoms.

Leeteuk panted heavily and moaned when he saw Ann place a condom on him before she raised his legs up again. He watched fascinated as she guided Eunhyuk to straddle him. His vision was blocked but he felt Eunhyuk sinking down on his cock, his lover's face in pure ecstasy as he bottomed out. He looked up and his eyes widened when Eunhyuk was pushed down to rest on his chest. "Kiss."

Ann prepared herself while they were busy. With the feeldoe in place, she placed the condom on it and coated it with lube before standing in place behind her men. She pressed the head of the feeldoe against Leeteuk's opening and pressed. His scream made her stop, just to be sure he wasn't hurt. 

Leeteuk and Eunhyuk obeyed immediately. Desperate moans and tongue dueling, their focus was completely on each other. Eunhyuk's hips starts moving on its own, not even realizing what he was doing, but they both were desperate for friction. Moaning turned into groaning when Leeteuk felt something press against his entrance. He screamed, arching his neck and back when he was penetrated. 

His screams turned in to words, well sort of. "More. Oh god, more."

"Euny, sit up and move!" Ann ordered and satisfied to see how fast her man obeyed. "Such a good boy!" She watched with fascination how his body turned pink from the praise. She smirked behind him, this was something for her use more often. She pulled back slightly, and one hard push bottomed out inside Leeteuk causing the man underneath to cry out. Ann knew she hit his little bundle inside with accurate aim. She started moving slowly and pressed herself against her bouncing man in front. She grabbed his leaking cock and stroked it in time with his bouncing.

Eunhyuk was getting desperate. His body was burning, on fire from bouncing on the long cock in side of him. Sweat pouring down, his legs quivering hard from the strain and Ann's hand teasing his cock. "Please…Ann….Ahhh….Ple….please…let me come! Please, I am a good boy. Can I cum please?" He begged.

Leeteuk watched through his pleasure as Eunhyuk begged to Ann to come. He has been on the edge for so long because of the ring that was still tight underneath his balls, he wanted to come too. "Pl….please, can I cum too? We we….are…god…..good for you…..ahhhhhh." 

Ann stilled her bouncing lover before reaching underneath Leeteuk and loosened the ring before removing in total. "Move Euny, make us come so hard."

Three pairs of screams rang through the bedroom and no doubt the first floor as first Leeteuk orgasmed hard, the pleasure ripping through his body. Eunhyuk following quickly after and just watching them and the vibration of the feeldoe against her hotspot caused her to lose hers as well.

Her men were utterly silent, she knew they had fainted. She pulled out of Leeteuk and cleaned herself up. Ann gently placed Eunhyuk on his side next to Leeteuk and cleaned him up. Softly she tucked him in and focused on Leeteuk. First, she slowly undid the ropes to his legs, rubbing his legs to get the feeling back in before letting them rest on the floor to get the blood flowing again. Ann then focused on the cuffs at this wrist. She took the crème and rubbed his wrist to prevent any friction irritations that might come in the morning. It took a bit of hard strength, but she managed to place him next to their sleeping lover, instinctively cuddling together. She covered both men with a light blanket before she cleared her bedroom from all activities. She took a look in her newest chest and noticed she still has many toys not yet tried out.

Ann looked up because of soft moaning. She turned to the cabinet and locked everything up, placed the cuffs back into their hiding room underneath the mattress and last but not least covered the mirror above the bed. She then stepped into bed behind Leeteuk and hugging her boys tightly, she fell asleep.


End file.
